1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motorless toys, and more specifically relates to a hoop toy where one or more hoops are positioned at the end of a handle so that the hoops can be made to roll across a support surface through skilled manipulation of the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Around the turn of the century, a popular game played by children included a hoop and a stick.
The hoop would be made to roll in a vertical plane by a child who would run along with the rolling hoop and hit it with a stick from time to time to keep it rolling and to otherwise direct its movement.
Over the years, inventors have developed new versions of the old hoop and stick game; a modern version of the game actually provides lights on the hoop, a battery means on the stick, and appropriate conductors on the hoop and stick so that the hoop lights up every time it is contacted by the stick.
All of the known improvements on the old game device suffer from a common shortcoming, however: they are not as safe as they should be.
In the early days of the twentieth century, automobile traffic was light and children dashing out into a street chasing a hoop were unlikely to be struck by vehicles.
However, in modern times, traffic has increased to the point where it is unsafe in most towns for children to even own a hoop toy. As a result, the game device has fallen into disuse and a piece of Americana has been lost.
A safe version of the game is needed. Moreover, since modern children are harder to please when it comes to amusement devices than were their ancestors, in view of the plethora of devices available today, there is a need for an improved, more exciting and more difficult version of the old game.